Silence is all you know
by Blanche de Nuit
Summary: Depuis toutes ces années, il avait vécu dans le silence. Mais quand elle est apparut dans sa vie, ce fut comme si il entendait le monde pour la première fois. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne recommencerai pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Silence is all you know

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Severus Snape x Eleane Malhow

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé**: Depuis toutes ces années, il avait vécu dans le silence. Mais quand elle est apparut dans sa vie, ce fut comme si il entendait le monde pour la première fois. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne recommencerai pas.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de flash back. Je préfère écrire Severus **Snape **et **Draco Malfoy**, désolé aux personnes qui n'aime pas trop.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur :** Voilà, je me lance avec ma première fiction avec comme personnage principal Severus Snape

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Aleysbury, comté du Buckinghamshire, Royaume-Uni_

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

La pluie tombait en ce triste mois de novembre. Du haut de son minuscule appartement deux pièces, Eleane Malhow surveillait la rue plongé dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un pull beige et d'un simple jean noir. Ses longs cheveux bouclés ondulaient jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ils étaient châtains, aux reflets miel et étrangement, en descendant, ils devenaient de plus en plus foncés jusqu'à devenir ébène aux pointes. Ses yeux noisette exprimaient sa nervosité. Ses fines mains tripotèrent le pendentif à son cou une rose blanche délicatement taillée dans une obsidienne. Les pleurs d'un enfant la sortir de sa contemplation. Elle traversa la salle à manger/cuisine pour se rendre dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Assise sur le lit se trouvait une petite fille âgée de deux ans à peine. Ses petits cheveux noirs s'agitaient sur sa tête et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent quand elle la vit. Eleane eut un doux sourire et souleva l'enfant.

« **Ma jolie Maïlys a fait un gros dodo. **»

La fillette se contenta de sourire avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira doucement et caressa le dos du bébé. Elle avait un mauvais pré sentiment. Quelque chose approchait, quelque chose de dangereux. Elle se retourna devant la fenêtre et observa. Les minutes défilèrent et des dizaines de silhouettes noires apparurent dans la ruelle. Le cœur d'Eleane loupa un battement avant de reprendre une course effrénée. Ils se divisèrent et entrèrent dans l'immeuble voisin et le sien. Elle alla rapidement à l'entrée et plaqua son oreille contre la porte en bois. L'espace d'un instant elle n'entendit que la pulsation de son sang à travers son corps avant que les hurlements ne retentissent dans la cage d'escalier. La jeune femme verrouilla la porte et raffermit sa prise sur Maïlys. Elle courut dans la chambre et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit le magnum qui y était caché. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et l'enjamba, atterrissant sur l'escalier de secours du bâtiment. Elle referma la fenêtre et se plaqua contre le mur. Un bruit d'explosion retentit à l'intérieur suivit de pas.

« **Il n'y a personne ici ! **» Clama une voix d'homme.

« **Alors pourquoi est-ce que la lumière est allumé ? **» Demanda un autre.

« **Greyback ! Tu a quelque chose ? **» Demanda le premier

Il y eut un silence.

« **Je les sens, elles sont toutes proches. **» Marmonna une voix gutturale.

Eleane se figea avant de descendre l'escalier le plus rapidement possible, sautant les marches quatre à quatre. La fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement.

« **Elle est là ! **»

La brune eut le réflexe de lever la tête. L'homme était encapuchonné, le visage caché par un masque en métal. Il sortit un bout de bois de sa manche et le pointa sur elles. Elle vit avec effarement un rayon rouge jaillir du morceau de bois. Elle se baissa, l'évitant de peu.

« **Rattrapez moi cette sale Moldue ! **» Tonna-t-il.

Elle se releva rapidement et se retrouva dans la ruelle. Maïlys tremblait dans ses bras. Eleane regarda autour d'elle, la peur au ventre. Un homme surgit soudain sur sa droite. Elle cria et leva le bras. Le coup de feu partit, se répercutant dans son corps. L'homme fut touché en pleine tête et s'effondra à ses pieds. Les pleurs de la petite retentirent. Quelque peu aveuglée par la pluie, la jeune femme chercha une issue. Elle fit volte face et courut en direction de la grande place. Ses bottes martelaient le bitume mouillé avec force. Ses poursuivants criaient des injures, les rayons colorés fusant autour d'elle. Un rayon la toucha dans le dos et la projeta violemment en l'air. Elle atterrit brutalement derrière une benne à ordures, se réceptionnant sur le côté. Un craquement horrible retentit et une atroce douleur explosa dans son bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle se redressa péniblement et pressa Maïlys contre elle pour étouffer ses pleurs.

« **Chut, c'est fini ma puce. **» Murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le front.

La petite se calma et cessa de pleurer. Les hommes passèrent devant la benne sans les voir et s'éloignèrent. Retenant sa respiration et recula lentement. Elle butta contre un torse. Elle distingua un reflet argenté avant que l'homme ne plaque une main sur sa bouche et ne la ceinture fermement. Ils disparurent en une seconde...

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

_..._Pour se retrouver dans une allée sombre. Une allée sombre et sans issue.

Affolée, elle tenta de se débattre mais l'homme était trop fort. Il l'entraîna hors de l'allée pour arriver dans un quartier ouvrier. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison aux murs gris, noircis par le temps. Il ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. L'homme la referma derrière lui et sortit à son tour un bout de bois. Il exécuta un mouvement du poignet tout en psalmodiant des mots incompréhensibles. Eleane se plaqua contre un mur dans le hall d'entrée et leva son arme, la main tremblante.

« **Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? **» Questionna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il fit un geste et une force invisible lui retira son magnum. Elle serra Maïlys de toutes ses forces, la peur au ventre. L'homme porta la main à son visage et retira son masque en métal, dévoilant deux yeux onyx dans lesquels elle plongea, captive. Son teint était très pâle, son nez aquilin, était quelque peu crochu, preuve qu'il avait reçut un coup dans le passé. Ses lèvres fines, étaient déformées par un léger rictus. Ses cheveux de la couleur des ailes d'un corbeau envoyaient de légère ombre sur ses joues. Il n'était pas d'une beauté irréelle, non, il dégageait quelque chose de ténébreux, de sombre mais qui était terriblement attirant. Eleane reprit pied quand il amorça un pas dans leur direction. Elle se pressa d'avantage contre le mur.

« **Pitié, ne nous faîtes pas de mal. **» Supplia-t-elle.

Il leva les mains devant lui.

« ** Je ne vous ferais rien, je vous en donne ma parole.** » Dit-il doucement.

Le soulagement l'envahit et elle s'effondra au sol. Lentement, l'adrénaline quitta son corps, la laissant tremblante. L'homme se baissa et glissa un bras autour d'elle, la relevant. S'appuyant contre lui, elle le laissa la guider dans un petit salon. Il la fit asseoir sur un canapé, face à une cheminée ou frémissant un doux feu. Elle étouffa un gémissement en sentant la douleur dans son épaule revenir.

« **Vous êtes blessée. **» Constata-t-il. En fronçant les sourcils.

« **Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose. **»

Il hocha vaguement la tête et tendit les mains vers Maïlys.

« **Puis-je ? **»

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui confier la petite. Il prit précautionneusement l'enfant et la posa délicatement sur le tapis. Il disposa des coussins autour d'elle et fit apparaître des jouets de son bout de bois. Satisfait, l'homme se releva.

**« Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner. Otez votre pull s'il vous plaît. **» Dit-il en se rendant à la porte menant à la cave.

Elle le suivit du regard, tout en réfléchissant. Ces hommes utilisaient des bouts de bois, lançaient des rayons lumineux, faisaient apparaître des objets..._On se croirait dans Merlin L'enchanteur..._Non, ça dépassait l'entendement, ces hommes n'étaient tout de même pas des sorciers...Si ?

L'homme remonta les escaliers, une trousse en cuir noir dans les mains. Il retira sa longue cape noire et la posa à côté d'elle. Il porta une chemise noire, nuancé par un gilet gris. Un pantalon à pince noir complétait cette tenue. Eleane retira son pull, se retrouvant en débardeur. Elle n'osa pas regarder son bras. L'homme s'agenouilla devant elle et effleura de ses longues mains son épaule. Ses doigts étaient froids, lui apportant un léger soulagement. Il ouvrit ensuite sa trousse et en sortit deux fioles. Il déboucha la première et la lui tendit.

« **Tenez, ça atténuera la douleur. **»

Elle regarda le liquide, quelque peu sceptique et l'avala. Le goût était atroce mais l'effet fut immédiat. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui la soignait.

« **Comment vous appelez-vous? **»

Il releva brièvement la tête vers son visage avant de se déconcentrer sur sa tâche.

« **Severus Snape. **» Dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

« **Eleane Malhow **» Se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Severus termina d'appliquer l'onguent sur son épaule et sortit...sa baguette. Il la pointa à quelques centimètres de sa peau et prononça des mots ressemblant vaguement à du latin. Une douce chaleur parcourut son membre avant de cesser brusquement.

« **Votre bras est comme neuf. »**

Il rangea le tout dans sa trousse et se releva. Eleane fit prudemment rouler son épaule et constata qu'il disait vrai.

« **Alors, vous êtes vraiment un...sorcier ? **» Souffla-t-elle en butant sur le dernier mot.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle mais son regard fut attiré par le collier de la moldue. Quelque chose passa dans les yeux noirs avant qu'elle ne recouvre le pendentif de sa main. Le visage de l'homme devint vide d'expression et il acquiesça quelque peu sèchement.

« **Oui Mademoiselle Malhow, je suis un sorcier.**

**-Oh Seigneur... **»

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Severus posa sa trousse sur la table basse avant de porter vivement sa main à son avant bras gauche, une grimace de douleur tordant sa bouche. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond.

« **Monsieur Snape, que vous arrive-t-il ? **» Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et fit volte face.

« **Suivez-moi. **» Ordonna-t-il

Surprise par son ton, elle fit ce qu'il dit. Elle se pencha et récupéra Maïlys et le suivit. Il la conduisit à l'étage. Il ouvrit la deuxième porte du couloir et lui fit signe d'entrer. La chambre au mur beige était meublée d'un lit, d'une armoire et d'une petite table de chevet. Pas de décorations, ni de bibelots à part deux chandeliers éclairant la pièce.

« **Vous dormirez ici. La salle de bain est en face. Je dois sortir, je reviendrais dans la matinée. **»

Eleane se tourna vers lui, apeurée.

« **Attendez, ne nous laissez pas seules ! **» S'exclama-t-elle, en lui attrapant le bras.

Il eut un éclair de compréhension et plongea la main dans sa poche. Il en sortit l'arme qu'il lui avait prise et la lui donna.

« **Tenez, gardez la avec vous si cela peut vous rassurer. Vous êtes en sécurité dans cette maison. Personne ne peut entrer sans mon autorisation et plusieurs sorts de protection l'entourent. Quand je reviendrais, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions. En attendant, reposez vous. **»

Elle hocha la tête et il lui pressa la main. Il descendit l'escalier et elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer avant que le silence ne retombe dans l'habitation. Eleane se laissa tomber sur le lit, Maïlys assise sur son ventre. La petite se pencha pour attraper une des ses mèches de cheveux. La jeune femme soupira et la déposa sur le côté. Elle alla ouvrit l'armoire et y trouva des vêtements féminins, soigneusement rangés. Sur la porte de l'armoire était gravé un nom : « _Eileen Prince _». Elle hésita un instant et finit par prendre une robe de nuit à l'aspect confortable. Elle retira ses vêtements trempés et se changea. Elle déshabilla ensuite Maïlys, la laissant en couche culotte qui heureusement était encore propre. Eleane souffla les bougies et se glissa sous les couvertures, la petit fille blottit contre elle. Une partie d'elle espérait que tout ça était un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Silence is all you know

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Severus Snape x Eleane Malhow

**Rating** : M

Genre : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé**: Depuis toutes ces années, il avait vécu dans le silence. Mais quand elle est apparut dans sa vie, ce fut comme si il entendait le monde pour la première fois. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne recommencerai pas.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de flash back. Je préfère écrire Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy, désolé aux personnes qui n'aime pas trop.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Voilà, le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews**

_**Noumea :**_ Ma première lectrice, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Que ce premier chapitre te plaise me rends trop contente ! Pour tes questions, je ne vais rien te dire de plus, il faut garder du suspens ! Juste une chose, tu es sur un début de piste ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe, désolée ! J'ai un peu (beaucoup) de mal avec ça mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres ! Pour ce qui est de faire mourir Severus….. JAMAIS JE NE FERAI UNE CHOSE AUSSI HORRIBLE ! Il aurait du rester en vie !

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

* * *

_Une partie d'elle espérait que tout ça était un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt..._

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque réveilla Eleane. _Alors ce n'était pas un rêve..._

Elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le jour c'était levé depuis un petit moment déjà. Il faisait gris et morne mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas. Du bruit se fit encore entendre au rez-de-chaussée et elle quitta le lit. Prenant soin de recourir Maïlys, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Le parquet grinça doucement sous ses pieds nus et elle descendit l'escalier.

« **Monsieur Snape ? C'est vous ? **» Appela-t-elle.

La jeune femme arriva en bas et Severus surgit brusquement devant elle. Eleane sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

« **Oh, vous m'avez fait peur !**

**-Ce n'était pas mon attention. **»

Le regard du sorcier glissa sur elle et son cœur loupa un battement sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« **Je...Je me suis permis de me changer avec les vêtements que j'ai trouvé, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas...**

**-Vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez. Avez-vous faim ? **»

Elle acquiesça et il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit à table.

« **Thé ou café ?**

**-Un café. **»

Elle le regarda manier sa baguette avec fascination pendant qu'il faisait léviter une tasse fumante jusqu'à elle. Elle le remercia et avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Il s'adossa au plan de travail et lança un sachet sur la table.

« **Des brioches, j'espère que cela vous conviendra. **

**-Ça fera l'affaire. **»

Un lourd silence prit place, seulement troublé par le tic-tac de l'horloge. Puis Eleane se lança.

« **Ces hommes...Ils étaient là pour nous tuer n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Notre monde est en guerre Miss Malhow. Les sorciers sont divisés en deux camps dans lesquels se trouvent les mangemorts, ralliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet homme considère que les moldus, les non-sorciers, sont un danger pour la Communauté magique. Ainsi les sangs-mélés, les sorciers ayant un moldu comme parent sont pour eux des moins que rien. Les sangs-purs, des sorciers pures souches si je puis dire sont en accord avec les idéaux du Seigneur des ténèbres qui sont... **»

Il s'interrompit un instant cherchant comment formuler la fin de sa phrase.

« **Notre extermination. **» Termina-t-elle à sa place.

Il acquiesça lentement et la jeune femme eut un rictus.

« **On croirait à un Hitler version sorcier.**

**-On peut effectivement prendre les faits sous cet angle. **»

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers Severus.

« **Vous...Vous paraissez si** **détaché de la situation...Je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que vous pensez. **» Dit-elle doucement.

Il s'avança et posa ses deux mains à plats sur la table, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Il plongea son regard noir dans le sien.

« **Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais sauvé si je pensais comme eux ? **» Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Hypnotisée par l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle, Eleane ne put qu'acquiescer lentement la tête. Sa respiration s'accéléra tout comme les battements de son cœur. Ils restèrent là à se fixer jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Maïlys ne les ramènent sur terre. Elle recula sa chaise et se leva précipitamment avant de monter à l'étage. Severus se redressa lentement et la regarda quitter la pièce, un éclat particulier dans les yeux. Eleane entra dans la chambre et prit l'enfant dans ses bras mais la petit ne cessa pas de pleurer.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as ma puce ? **»

La jeune femme colla sa joue sur le front du bébé. Maïlys était brûlante. Elle redescendit rapidement à la cuisine.

« **Elle fait de la fièvre. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour la soigner. **» Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Il examina rapidement la petite et alla chercher ce qui lui fallait.

« **Ceci est de la Pimentine. Ça soigne les rhumes. **» Dit-il en montrant la fiole qu'il avait à la main.

Il fit boire une gorgée à l'enfant et de la fumée se mit à sortir des oreilles de la fillette.

« **C'est un effet secondaire de la potion, il disparaîtra d'ici quelques heures. **»

Eleane s'assit sur la chaise, Maïlys sur ses genoux. La petite, revigorée, tendit les mains vers les brioches.

« **Pourrais-je avoir un bol de lait ?**

**-Tout de suite. **»

Il prépara le lait pendant qu'elle coupait une brioche en de petits morceaux.

« **C'est votre fille ? **» Demanda-t-il en posant le bol devant elle.

Elle fit tremper les bouts de brioches dans le lait avant d'y plonger une cuillère et de nourrir Maïlys.

« **Non, c'est la fille de Mary, ma meilleure amie...Oh mon Dieu ! Mary, je l'avais complètement oublié ! Avez-vous un téléphone ?**

**-Non, mais il y a une cabine sur la place. Pour sa sécurité il vaudrait mieux la ramener à sa mère.**

**-Vous avez raison... **»

Une fois Maïlys rassasiée, elles montèrent s'habiller. Eleane soupira en regardant l'état de ses vêtements, ils étaient irrécupérables. Elle alla à l'armoire et dénicha une jupe, un pull une paire de collant et une paire de ballerines. Elle remit à Maïlys ses vêtements de la vieille secs et descendit. Severus lui aussi c'était changé, enfilant des vêtements moldu. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise noire et chaussures noires. Il lui tendit un manteau qu'elle enfila et en referma les pans sur la petite.

« **Bien, allons-y. **» Dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Elle observa attentivement les environs. Le quartier transpirait la pauvreté. Au loin, on distingua la grande cheminée d'une fabrique. L'air était humide, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus pesante. Le sorcier passa une main dans son dos et la poussa doucement en avant. Ils descendirent rapidement la rue, croisant des habitants aux visages hostiles. La cabine téléphonique se trouvait près de l'entrée de la petite mairie. Eleane entra dans la cabine et introduit la pièce que lui avait donnée Severus dans l'appareil. Elle cala le combiné du téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille et composa le numéro. Deux sonneries retentirent avant que la voix de sa meilleure amie ne se fasse entendre.

« _**Allô ?**_

**-Mary, c'est Eleane.**

**-**_**Oh Seigneur, Elea ! Mais ou est-ce que tu étais nom d'un chien ! J'ai vu les infos ce matin, ton immeuble à brûlé avec tous ses habitants ! **_» S'exclama-t-elle paniquée.

Elle ferma les yeux en frissonnant.

« **-Je...je suis allé rendre visite à un ami.**

**-**_**Et Maïlys ? Vous allez bien ?**_

_**-**_**Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. Ecoute, je vais passer te ramener la petite.**

**-**_**OK, je t'attends. **_»

Elle raccrocha et sortit de la cabine.

« **Misse Malhow ?...Miss Malhow...Eleane ! **»

Elle sursauta et revint à la réalité.

« **Vous allez bien ?**

**-C'est...Mon immeuble...Ils l'ont incendié avec... **» Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

Son visage s'adoucit mais il ne dit rien. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se reprendre. Ils quittèrent la place et Severus avisa une ruelle à l'abri des regards avant de l'y entraîner.

« **Ou habite votre amie ?**

**-Juste à côté d'Aleysbury High School.**

**-D'accord, nous allons transplaner.**

**-Comme hier ?**

**- Oui, tenez-vous à moi. **»

Quelque peu hésitante, elle glissa un bras autour de lui, calant Maïlys entre eux. Il enlaça fermement sa taille, l'amenant à poser sa tête contre son torse.

« **Fermez les yeux. **» Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle obéit alors qu'elle eut la sensation qu'un crochet la tirait par le ventre. L'instant d'après, ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit voulut. Étourdie par le voyage, elle resta quelques minutes dans les bras de l'homme. L'odeur qui émanait de lui lui tourna un peu plus les sens : Une odeur d'homme, un mélange de musc et de pleins d'autres éléments qu'elle ne put définir. Maïlys se tortilla entre eux. Les joues de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent et elle recula. Évitant son regard, elle inspecta les alentours pour se repérer.

« **Sa maison se trouve juste au coin de la rue. **» Annonça-t-elle.

« **Dépêchons-nous. **» La pressa-t-il alors.

Ils marchèrent rapidement les quelques mètres les séparant de l'habitation. Ils montèrent les escaliers et elle sonna. Des pas précipités retentirent derrière la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme brune, aux yeux bleus. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde pour enlacer son amie et sa fille.

« **J'ai eu si peur. **» Souffla Mary.

Elle recula, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme derrière elles.

« **Bonjour Monsieur...**

**-Snape, Severus Snape. Enchanté. **» Dit-il en lui faisant un léger signe de la tête.

« **C'est un ami, tu nous laisse entrer ? **» Coupa Eleane.

« **Oh oui, entrez. **»

Elle s'écarta du pas de la porte.

« **Je vais chercher de quoi boire. **»

Mary alla dans la cuisine et Severus s'avança rapidement vers Eleane.

« **Pour la sécurité de votre amie, je vais devoir lui effacer la mémoire. Elle doit oublier votre existence. **» Chuchota-t-il.

« **Quoi ? Mais...**

**-Je suis désolé mais les mangemorts pourraient s'en prendre à elle pour vous retrouver. **»

La tristesse se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle prenait conscience du bouleversement qu'allait subir sa vie.

« **Faites ce que vous avez à faire... **»

Il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant qu'elle allait déposer Maïlys dans son berceau. Elle embrassa le front de l'enfant, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle alla dans le hall d'entrée de la maison et attendit Severus en sanglotant. Il revint et sans un mot la prit par le bras pour les faire transplaner.

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Silence is all you know

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Severus Snape x Eleane Malhow

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé**: Depuis toutes ces années, il avait vécu dans le silence. Mais quand elle est apparut dans sa vie, ce fut comme si il entendait le monde pour la première fois. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne recommencerai pas.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de flash back. Je préfère écrire Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy, désolé aux personnes qui n'aime pas trop.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Voilà, je me lance avec ma première fiction avec comme personnage principal Severus Snape.

**Réponses aux reviews**

_**Matsuyama **_**: **Bienvenue à toi etmerci beaucoup ! Contente que tu trouves ma fiction chouette !

_**Noumea :**_ Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement ! Quoi que Severus version 007 ça serait trop mortel !

_**Jude June : **_Bienvenue ! Merci pour ta review et heureuse que tu adoreeee ma fiction !

_**Hugette **_: Welcome et merci beaucoup d'ajouter ma fiction à tes favoris !

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Il revint et sans un mot la prit par le bras pour les faire transplaner._

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Ils réapparurent sur un chemin entouré par une immense forêt sombre. Par delà la cime des arbres, on pouvait voir les tours d'un château. Eleane se détacha de Severus.

« **Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai posé des protections autour de la maison. **»

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

« **Nous sommes à Poudlard, l'école de magie qui forment les sorciers à partir de leur onze ans. **»

Ils remontèrent le chemin et arrivèrent devant les grilles de l'école. Un blason représentant un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau ornait la construction métallique. Severus sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le centre du blason.

« **L'amour vaincra. » **Marmonna-t-il.

Une lueur dorée illumina les grilles et elles s'ouvrirent. Ils continuèrent à gravir le chemin et passèrent les immenses portes du château. Ils longèrent le couloir, leurs pas claquant sur la pierre. Ils montèrent l'escalier principal et prirent à droite. Soudain, un visage rabougrit, tordu dans un horrible rictus surgit brusquement devant Eleane. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et bascula en arrière. Le fantôme éclata de rire.

« **Peeves ! **» Rugit Severus.

Il rattrapa la jeune femme de justesse, elle avait perdu connaissance. Peeves, reconnaissant le professeur, recula précipitamment.

« **Professeur Snape ! Je ne savais pas que...**

**-Je me chargerais de ton cas plus tard. **» Dit-il d'une voix glacial.

L'esprit frappeur traversa le mur sans demander son reste. Severus souleva Eléanore dans ses bras et continua jusqu'à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« **Patacitrouilles. **» Prononça-t-il.

La statue se mit en mouvement dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Il monta aisément les marches et entra dans la pièce. Albus Dumbledore leva ses deux yeux bleu pétillants de malice.

« **Ah Severus ! Oh, qu'est-il arrivé à notre jeune amie ?**

**-C'est ce satané Peeves. **» Dit-il en la déposant sur le petit canapé.

« **Je vois. Ça été l'élément de trop. Peut-être qu'un peu de filtre de paix serait utile.**

**-En effet. **»

Le maître des Potions en fit apparaître une fiole. Dumbledore la prit et la versa un quart dans une tasse de chocolat chaud. Eleane papillonna des yeux et reprit lentement connaissance. Severus l'aida se redresser.

« **Tenez Miss, cela vous fera du bien. **» Sourit Dumbledore en lui tendant la tasse.

« **Merci, Monsieur ?**

**-Professeur Albus Dumbledore ! Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans mon école. **»

Elle eut un faible sourire et avala une gorgée de la boisson. Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine et elle se sentit apaisée.

« **Peeves est un farceur. **» Continua-t-il. « **Il est comme ça avec tout le monde. **»

« **J'imagine...**

**-Bien. Severus vous a certainement expliqué la situation. Avez-vous des questions ?**

**-Je pense avoir compris l'essentiel. Je veux juste savoir ce que je vais devenir.**

**-Je crains malheureusement que vous ne puissiez retourner dans le monde moldu pour l'instant. Vous allez donc restez ici.**

**-Et qu'est ce que je ferais ?**

**-Vous enseignerez la vie des moldus à nos septiemes années. **»

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« **Mais je ne suis pas professeur !**

**-Ne vous en faîte pas Miss, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez sans aucun problème ! Et puis vous pourrez comptez sur Severus, les autres professeurs et moi même pour vous épauler. **

**-Je...Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...**

**-Parfait ! Vous logerez près de la tour de Serdaigle. Un fantôme, un professeur ou un elfe vous guidera pendant vos déplacements dans le château.**

**-Et pour mes affaires ? Tout ce que j'avais à été détruit dans l'incendie.**

**-Ce n'est pas un problème, Severus vous conduira au Chemin de Traverse pour faire vos emplettes. La rentrée a lieu demain soir. Ça vous laissera un peu de temps pour vous adapter. **»

Elenaore posa la tasse sur la table basse et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait tout perdu et entrait dans un monde qui était en guerre dont elle ne connaissait rien.

« **Allons, allons Miss, ne pleurez pas. **» Dit le vieux sorcier.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir et elle essuya ses joues.

« **Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...A vrai dire je suis terrifiée et... **» Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et poussa un soupir tremblant.

« **Je comprends que vous soyez déstabilisée mais même dans les instants les plus sombres, tout n'est pas perdu. **»

Dans le coin de la pièce, Severus croisa le regard du directeur. Il regarda ensuite la jeune femme et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Dumbledore tapota l'épaule d'Eleane et se redressa.

« **Severus va vous accompagner à vos appartements. Nous nous verrons au dîner ce soir. **»

Elle acquiesça et se leva, rejoignant le maître des potions devant l'entrée du bureau. Ils redescendirent dans le couloir et la jeune femme regarda partout autour d'elle, craignant e recroiser cette horrible fantôme.

« **Ne vous en faite pas, Peeves ne vous ennuiera plus.**

**-Oh, parce qu'il obéit à quelqu'un ? **» Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.

Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

« **Peeves ne m'obéit pas, il a peur de moi. **» Expliqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas.

« **Et on se demande pourquoi. **» Souffla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder surpris. Elle sourit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules et d'avancer. Arrivée au bout du couloir elle se tourna vers lui.

« **Et bien, vous venez ? Je risque de me perdre sans vous. **»

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa marche.

« **Au faite, qu'est ce que vous enseignez ?**

**-L'art des potions. **»

Elle émit un léger rire et il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« **Oh, je ne me moques pas de vous mais je crois que je ne me rends pas encore vraiment compte que tout ça existe réellement...La magie, les baguettes, les potions...Je paris même que vous volez sur des balais ! **» S'exclama-t-elle.

« **Le sport favori des sorciers se joue effectivement à balais.**

**-Vous voyez !** »Elle soupira. « **Il va me falloir un peu de temps. **»

Il garda le silence et s'arrêta devant un immense portrait, représentant un sphinx.

« **Voici l'entrée de vos appartements. Néféritès en est le gardien. Vous devez choisir un mot de passe pour verrouiller l'accès. **»

Elle leva la tête vers la peinture et découvrit qu'elle était animée de sa propre volonté.

« **Bien, alors ce sera **_**Blanche de nuit. **_»

Le sphinx inclina la tête et le tableau pivota, dévoilant l'entréede ses nouveaux quartiers. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce à vivre très chaleureuse. Un canapé et deux fauteuils étaient disposés près de la cheminée et une bibliothèque pleine reposait contre le mur. Sur les murs courraient des volutes de tissus chocolat et or. Eleane se dirigea vers la porte au fond de la pièce qui la mena à sa chambre. Un immense lit baldaquin trônait en son centre. Sur les draps blancs, était posé un édredon marron. Elle tendit la main pour toucher les voiles beiges qui entouraient le lit. Un bureau était placé près de la fenêtre et la jeune femme put admirer la vue donnant sur les montagnes. Une table de nuit, une coiffeuse et une armoire complétaient le mobilier de la chambre. Elle termina par la salle de bain dont la baignoire – creusé dans le sol – ressemblait plus à une petite piscine qu'à autre chose. Un grand miroir était perché au dessus d'un lavabo. Elle soupira et se passa un rapide coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle redressa la tête et regarda son reflet.

« _**Tu as mauvaise mine. **_» Lui dit ce dernier en faisant la moue.

« **Ça tu peux le di... **»

Elle s'interrompit brutalement. Son reflet venait de lui parler...Elle secoua la tête et retourna rapidement au salon.

« **Miss Malhow, pouvons-nous y aller ? **» Demanda Severus

« **Oui, allons-y mais s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Eleane.**

**-Comme vous voudrez. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Severus. **»

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et empruntèrent le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Une fois sorti du château, Severus les fit transplaner directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Eleane redressa la tête pour admirer la foule de sorciers qui se bousculaient autour d'eux. Des boutiques comme _Fleury et Bott_, _Le magasin au chaudron _ou encore _La ménagerie magique_ formait la longue rue commerçante. Le maître des potions la fit avancer vers une boutique surmontée d'une grande paire de ciseaux jaune : _Chez Madame Guipure_. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et une femme à la chevelure grisonnante se dirigea vers eux. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et leur sourit.

« **Oh, professeur Snape ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Et qui est cette charmante jeune femme ?**

**-Madame Guipure, ma nouvelle collègue aurait besoin d'une garde robe complète.**

**-Complète dîtes-vous ? Et bien ma fois, cela va me prendre quelques jours...**

**-C'est une commande urgente, il la lui faut rapidement. **» La coupa Severus.

« **Bon, très bien. Je vais prendre vos mensurations Miss, veuillez monter sur le tabouret. **»

Eleane fit ce qu'elle dit et leva les bras pendant que la sorcière la mesurait rapidement. Une fois fait, elle se replaça à côté de Severus.

« **Vous mettrez le tout à mon compte. **» Annonça ce dernier.

La vieille femme acquiesça et il sortit suivi de la moldue.

« **Severus, vous n'allez tout de même pas payer pour moi ! **» S'exclama-t-elle, gênée.

« **Étant moldue, vous ne possédez pas de compte et d'argent sorcier. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donc demandé de faire ouvrir un petit coffre adjacent au mien à Gringotts. Le salaire que vous gagnerez y sera entreposé. Vous pourrez donc me rembourser plus tard. **» Expliqua-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment le plus imposant du Chemin de Traverse.

« **Voici Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Elle est gérée par des gobelins. Nous allons signer quelques papiers avant de continuer vos courses. **»

Il lui tint la porte, la laissant entrer en première. De longs comptoirs s'étendaient jusqu'au fond de la salle, formant une allée. Un immense lustre en cristal était suspendu au dessus de leur tête. Derrière les comptoirs, se trouvait d'horribles petites créatures, au visage plissé, au nez et aux doigts crochus. Severus la guida devant un guichet et le gobelin releva la tête vers eux.

« **Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Snape ? **» Demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

« **Je souhaite faire ouvrir une annexe à mon coffre et la mettre au nom d'Eleane Malhow. **»

Cette dernière sentit les yeux noirs de la créature sur elle.

« **C'est une moldue, elle ne peut...**

**-Albus Dumbledore et moi même nous portons garant d'elle. J'ai ici une missive d'Albus et l'autorisation du conseil d'administration de Poudlard pour la nomination de Miss Malhow au poste de professeur. **» L'interrompit le sorcier.

Il posa le parchemin sur le comptoir. Le gobelin le prit du bout de doigts et le lut rapidement.

« **Bien, dans cas veuillez remplir ce formulaire avec le nom de Madame et de ses garants. **»

Severus remplit le formulaire, signa et tendit la plume à Eleane pour qu'elle fasse de même. Le gobelin récupéra le papier.

« **Tendez votre main droite Madame. **»

Elle la leva et se raidit quand il la lui attrapa fermement. Il lui entailla la paume et appliqua son sang sur le parchemin.

« **Seul Monsieur Snape et vous pourront accéder à ce petit coffre. **»

Il rangea le dossier et replongea dans ses comptes sans les saluer. Ils sortirent de la banque et Severus soigna la main de la jeune femme. Ils terminèrent rapidement les achats du nouveau professeur et rentrèrent. Le directeur de Serpentard redonna leur taille normale aux paquets et les posa devant la table basse des appartements d'Eleane.

« **Voilà, je vais vous laisser. Un fantôme viendra vous chercher pour le dîner. Vos vêtements vont arriver plus tard.**

**-D'accord, merci Severus. **»

Il lui adressa un signe de tête et la quitta dans un claquement de cape majestueux. Une impression étrange l'envahit au départ de l'homme avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et ne s'installe sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Déballant ses paquets, elle attrapa _L'Histoire de Poudlard._ Elle ôta ses chaussures et passa ses jambes par dessus l'accoudoir avant de se plonger avec fascination dans le récit de l'école de magie, passant des quatre Fondateurs aux plus grands sorciers ayant fréquentés l'école. Elle avait hâte de découvrir les moindres mystères du château.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Un grattement de gorge la sortie de sa lecture. Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face à un fantôme aux cheveux argentés, portant une redingote.

« **Bonjour Miss, on m'envoie vous escorter jusqu'à la Grande Salle.**

**-Oui, je sais, Monsieur ?**

**-Sir Nicolas pour vous servir.**

**-Je vous remercie de m'accompagner.**

**-Mais de rien. **»

Eleane posa son livre sur la table basse et remit ses chaussures. Elle sortit de ses appartements et suivit le fantôme dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

« **Vous voilà à destination, c'est ici que je vous laisse.**

**-Bien, merci de vous être dérangé.**

**-Mais c'est naturel, au plaisir de vous revoir. **»

Il s'inclina et disparut dans le mur. Eleane poussa un léger soupir d'appréhension et s'avança vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent d'elles mêmes. La salle était immense, des milliers de bougies étaient suspendus dans les airs au plafond représentant le ciel noir que l'on voyait à travers les vitraux. Face à elle se dressait des quatre tables placées en carré. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents. Les conversations cessèrent et Albus se leva.

« **Miss Malhow ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous, prenez place ! **»

La jeune femme sourit et prit place entre un...géant et un petit homme. Elle leva les yeux et tomba dans le regard noir de Severus.

« **Je vais faire les présentations. Minerva McGonagall professeur de Métamorphose, Pomona Chourave professeur de botanique, Sibylle Trelawney professeur de Divination, Rubeus Hagrid professeur aux Soins des créatures magiques, Filius Flitwick professeur de Sortilège, Rolanda Bibine professeur de vol, ****Bathsheba ****Babbling professeur de Runes, Caleb Turner professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et Severus que vous connaissez déjà. **»

« **Bonsoir. **» Dit-elle en adressant un petit signe de la main.

« **Bien, maintenant nous allons pourvoir nous remplir le ventre ! **» S'exclama joyeusement le directeur.

Il claque des mains et des plats apparurent sur table. Eleane regarda toute cette nourriture quelque peu ébahit et se servit en voyant les autres faire de même. Elle prit son verre et regarda le liquide orange perplexe.

« **C'est du jus de citrouille, goûtez c'est très bon. **» Lui dit Hagrid en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Elle but une gorgée et en appréciât le goût singulier.

« **Alors Miss Malhow, comment trouver vous Poudlard ? **» Questionna Minerva, une femme au visage sévère et au chignon stricte.

« **Appelez-moi Eleane je vous pris. Et ce château est juste fantastique, on se croirait dans un conte. Et tout ce que j'ai lu pour l'instant m'intrigue énormément.**

**-C'est la réaction de toute personne venant ici pour la première fois. **» Enchaîna Albus

Il y eu quelques sourires et les couverts tintèrent.

« **Et comment vous sentez-vous à l'idée de faire cours à nos septième année ? **» Demanda Ponoma, une femme toute ronde.

« **J'appréhende un peu mais je commence à avoir une petite idée sur comment gérer ça.**

**-Ne vous en faite pas, hormis certains ils se comporteront bien. **» Lui dit Caleb, un homme qui devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, châtain aux yeux vert.

« **Et par certains je pense que vous faîte référence aux Serpentards n'est-ce pas Turner ? **» Argua Severus d'une voix acide.

Eleane regarda, surprise, les deux hommes se foudroyer du regard.

« **Tout le monde sait que les serpentards n'aiment pas les moldus Snape.**

**-Oh vraiment ?**

**-Allons du calme messieurs ! N'allez pas effrayer notre jeune amie ! **» S'exclama Dumbledore.

Le mâitre des potions tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« **Voilà qui est mieux. **» Continua le directeur les yeux pétillants.

« **Hum...merci de votre avis Monsieur Turner, mais je préfère faire le mien seule. **»

Finit-elle par dire.

Severi eut un rictus satisfait et reprit sa fourchette.

Le repas se termina une heure plus tard.

« **Il est temps que j'aille dormir. **» Soupira Hagrid en se tapotant le ventre avant de se lever.

« **Je pense que nous allons tous faire de même. **» Dit Minerva.

Albus claqua des mains et plats et assiettes disparurent. Eleane se leva à son tour.

« **Bien, reposez vous bien. Eleane, je vous attends demain matin dans mon bureau pour régler quelques petits détails. **» Lui dit le vieux sorcier.

« **D'accord.**

**-Je vais vous raccompagner. **» Intervint Severus en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle salua le reste des professeurs et ils sortirent de la grande salle. Ils gardèrent le silence et arrivèrent rapidement devant les appartements de la jeune femme.

« **Je vous laisse, passez une bonne nuit.**

**-Merci vous aussi. **»

Il la regarda un instant et fit rapidement volte-face. Avant qu'il ne tourne au coin du couloir, elle l'appela.

« **Severus !**

**-Hm ?**

**-Je voulais juste vous dire que je ne me fierai pas aux apparences. **» Sourit-elle légèrement.

Elle donna le mot de passe et entra sous le regard troublé de l'homme.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! Eleane en professeur à Poudlard, vous en pensez quoi ? En tout cas, je m'amuse comme une petit folle et j'attends vos avis et commentaires !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Silence is all you know

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing** : Severus Snape x Eleane Malhow

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé**: Depuis toutes ces années, il avait vécu dans le silence. Mais quand elle est apparut dans sa vie, ce fut comme si il entendait le monde pour la première fois. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne recommencerai pas.

**Warning** : Présence de lemon et de flash back. Je préfère écrire Severus Snapeet Draco Malfoy, désolé aux personnes qui n'aime pas trop.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Voilà, je me lance avec ma première fiction avec comme personnage principal Severus Snape.

**Réponses aux reviews**

_**Matsuyama **_**: **Et oui elle est maline ! Merci de m'avoir signalé la faute ! Je fais de mon mieux pour les éviter mais bon, on n'est pas parfait !

_**Noumea :**_ Plongée dans Poudlard et ses merveilles ! Pleins de choses l'attendent !

_**Dylan Malefoy : **_Merci et bienvenue ! Heureuse que mon style te plaise ! J'essaye de publier les nouveaux chapitres tous les dix jours environ. Le temps d'être inspiré, d'écrire...Voilà !

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Un claquement réveilla Eleane. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient à travers les rideaux du lit baldaquin. La jeune femme s'étira et se redressa.

« **Professeur Malhow ? **»

Elle écarta le rideau et sursauta en se trouvant face à une petite créature étrange.

« **Dally vous apporte vos vêtements. Ils sont arrivés ce matin avec une lettre. **»

Elle avisa les paquets derrière le petit être.

« **Oh merci Dally...qu'est...qu'est ce que tu es exactement ?**

**-Dally est une elfe de maison. Dally travaille ici à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à Dally d'être au service du professeur Malhow si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

**-D'accord. Comment puis-je t'appeler ?**

**-Vous dîtes **_**Dally **_**et Dally vient tout de suite.**

**-Bien, tu peux partir.**

**-Dally va ranger vos vêtements avant.**

**-Mais tu...bon vas-y. **»

Le petit elfe claqua des doigts et les vêtements se plièrent et se rangèrent dans son armoire. Elle remercia Dally une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Eleane regarda la petite horloge accroché au mur : 9h15. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et se leva. Elle prit une douche rapide et choisit sa tenue dans sa nouvelle garde robe. Une chemise beige aux manches évasées, un pantalon marron près du corps et des petites bottines en daim de la même couleur. La moldue attrapa un petit sac à dos et y mit un petit cahier vierge, un stylo et son livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle passa une cape et sortit de ses appartements. Se rappelant du chemin elle prit la direction du bureau du directeur. Elle découvrit Minerva, l'attendant devant la gargouille.

« **Bonjour Eleane, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?**

**-Bonjour Minerva, oui je vous remercie.**

**-Bien allons-y, Albus nous attends. **»

Elle prononça le mot de passe et les deux femmes montèrent.

« **Bonjour Mesdames !**

**-Albus. **» Répondit Minerva en faisant un signe de tête.

« **Bien, Eléanore votre salle de classe est prête, Minerva vous y conduira. Ensuite je voulais vous proposez d'aller accueillir nos premières années à l'arrivé du Poudlard Express avec Hagrid. **

**-Ça serait avec plaisir.**

**-Parfait ! Hagrid vous attendra devant la Grande Salle à 17h45.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Une dernière chose. Comment vous sentez-vous ? **»

La moldue sourit doucement au vieil homme.

« **Je me fais tout doucement à la situation.**

**-N'hésitez pas à parler à quelqu'un si vous en ressentez le besoin.**

**-Oui, merci.**

**-Minerva, les derniers préparatifs de la rentrée sont terminés ?**

**-Encore quelques petits détails et tout sera prêt.**

**-Excellent. Vous pouvez y aller. **»

Elles descendirent au premier étage du château pour se rendre à la salle d'études des Moldus. La pièce était grande et illuminé. Le bureau du professeur était élevé sur une estrade derrière laquelle se trouvait un tableau incrusté dans le mur. Des pupitres à quatre personnes formaient deux rangées.

« **Cela vous convient-il ? **» Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

« **C'est super.**

**-Bien, je vais vous laisser. Aujourd'hui nous ne déjeunerons pas ensemble donc si vous avez faim faite appel à votre elfe de maison. Bonne journée.**

**-A ce soir. **»

Elle sortit de la classe, laissant Eleane seule. La brune alla s'asseoir à son nouveau bureau et vida son sac. Elle attrapa son stylo, ouvrit son cahier et commença à écrire et mettre en place le programme qu'elle allait enseigner à ces sorciers. Les heures passèrent et elle fit une pause dérangée par la faim. Elle appela Dally qui lui amena un plateau. La jeune femme avait déjà des cours complet pour la moitié du mois. Elle entama son déjeuner quand on la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Elle releva la tête et vit Severus marcher jusqu'à son bureau.

« **Bonjour Severus. **» Salua-t-elle en souriant, le cœur battant.

« **Eleane.**

**-Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin d'autres choses auquel vous n'auriez peut-être pas pensé.**

**-Oh, et bien non, j'ai tout ce...En fait si ! Je voudrais récupérer quelques objets pour les montrer aux élèves pendant mes…Cours.**

**-Des objets moldus ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Cela pourrait être possible mais je dois vous informer que tout ce qui vient de moldu ne fonctionne pas dans notre monde...**

**-Ah, dommage.**

**-Cependant, il y a un sorcier du Ministère, Arthur Weasley, qui pourrait arranger ce petit problème. Il est passionné par tout ce qui vient des moldus.**

**-Génial ! Pourriez-vous le contacter pour moi ? Je voudrais m'entretenir avec lui le plus tôt possible.**

**-Je le ferais dans l'heure.**

**-Merci ! **

**-Bien, je vais vous laissez.**

**-D'accord, je vous retrouve pour le dîner ? **»

Le sorcier la regarda et acquiesça, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres et sortit. Eleane se laissa aller dans son siège en soupirant. Cet homme la faisait étrangement réagir...

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

L'heure passa et la jeune femme rejoignit Hagrid.

« **Bonsoir Miss Eleane.**

**-Bonsoir Monsieur Hagrid !**

**-Bien nous allons accueillir nos petits nouveaux ! Si vous voulez bien. **» Dit-il en tendant le bras.

Ils sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers les calèches pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Elle sursauta quand elle découvrit la bête qui tirait la calèche.

« **Qu'est ce que...**

**-Des sombrales Miss. On ne les voit que si on a vu la mort de nos propres yeux.**

**-Oh... **»

Elle monta suivit du demi-géant et ils se mirent en route. Au loin retentissait le sifflement aigu du Poudlard Express. La calèche s'arrêta, ils descendirent et marchèrent jusqu'au quai. La locomotive fumante entra en gare. Eleane regarda ces petits sorciers descendre, discutant joyeusement entre eux.

« **Les premières années, venez ici ! **» Clama Hagrid.

Les enfants reculèrent légèrement devant l'imposante présence de l'homme ce qui la fit sourire.

« **Bonsoir à tous. **» Commença-t-elle « **Le professeur Hagrid et moi même allons vous conduire au château. **»

« **En avant. **»

Ils prirent la direction d'un petit chemin étroit qui longeait la berge du lac. La masse grouillantes des premières années suivaient le point lumineux porté par Hagrid qui se balançait devant au loin, leur permettait de ne pas se perdre. Puis, après une dizaine de minutes, le géant à la lanterne se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire. Juste au bord du lac, les attendaient des barques.

« **Montez par deux ou trois maximum. **»

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Eleane monta avec deux petites filles. Les barques se mirent en mouvement. Poudlard apparut droit devant eux. Le château s'élevait, grand et majestueux au sommet d'une colline. Il imposait sa prestance et ses tours pointues sembler presser les nuages pour caresser le ciel. Ses fenêtres illuminées qui scintillaient dans l'obscurité, semblaient défiés les étoiles de faire mieux et se reflétait sur les eaux sombres du lac.

« **C'est magnifique. **» Souffla la moldue, subjuguée comme tous les premières années.

Les barques arrivèrent à terre et le groupe d'élèves prit l'escalier pour monter jusqu'au château. Ils passèrent la porte principale et Hagrid s'arrêta devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

« **Voilà, nous vous laissons ici. Attendez sagement le professeur MacGonagall. **» Dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Eleane en première avant d'entrer à son tour. La salle était bruyante et lumineuse. Les autres élèves discutaient joyeusement à leur table en attendant la répartition. Les blasons des quatre maisons étaient suspendus aux murs. Dumbledore, assit à la table sourit en voyant les deux professeurs avancer.

« **Tout c'est bien passé ?**

**-Oui Professeur Dumbledore. **» Répondit Hagrid.

« **Bien, prenez place, ça va bientôt commencer. **»

La jeune femme avisa les deux places restantes entre Severus et Caleb. Elle sourit légèrement aux deux hommes et s'assit à côté du Maître des potions tandis qu'Hagrid prenait place à côté du professeur de DFCM.

« **J'espère que votre petite balade en barque vous a plu. **» Lui souffla Severus à voix basse.

« **Oh oui, j'ai adoré. C'est vraiment une très bonne expérience. **»

L'homme s'amusa de la voir aussi enthousiaste et reporta son attention sur la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco Malefoy son filleul les regarder, une intense émotion sur le visage. L'homme lui lança un regard sévère pour qu'il se reprenne. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de craquer. Le blond se reprit et recomposa son masque de Prince des Serpentards.

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva entra suivit des petits premières années. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au tabouret de l'estrade ou était posé le célèbre Choipeau. Eleane se redressa sur sa chaise et écouta a fascinée le Choipeau chanter.

« _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf__  
__Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf__  
__Les fondateurs de notre noble école__  
__De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole__  
_

_Rassemblés par la même passion__  
__Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition__  
__De répandre leur savoir à la ronde__  
__Dans l'école la plus belle du monde__  
_

_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"__  
__Décidèrent les quatre compagnons__  
__Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait__  
__Où la destinée les séparerait.__  
_

_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort__  
__Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor__  
__Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle__  
__Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.__  
_

_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer__  
__Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?__  
__J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire__  
__Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèves sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparurent ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_  
_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

_Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis_  
_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies_  
_Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_

_Mais cette année je vais vous en dire plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_  
_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_  
_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_  
_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence. »_

Minerva reprit la parole.

« **Bien, lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous monterez sur le tabouret et je poserais le Choipeau sur votre tête. **» Déclara la sorcière.

Elle déroula un long parchemin.

« **Anderson Carl ! **»

Le petit garçon s'avança craintivement et monta sur le tabouret.

« **Poufsouffle ! **» Cria la voix grinçante de l'objet.

Le blason de la maison apparut sur la robe du garçon et il se précipita à sa table, accueillit par ses nouveaux camarades. Et tous les petits nouveaux défilèrent sous le Choipeau. Une fois la répartition finit, Dumbledore se leva et s'avança jusqu'au pupitre.

« **Mes chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! Nous accueillons avec nous deux nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, Caleb Turner qui sera votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ! **»

Caleb se leva et inclina la tête.

« **Ensuite, cette année nous avons décidé que les élèves de ssixième année uniquement auront un cours obligatoire sur la vie des Moldus. Ce sera la jeune Eleane Malhow qui vous enseignera cette matière. **»

La jeune femme se leva à son tour pour saluer avant de se rasseoir quelque peu intimidée par tous ces regards, certains n'étant pas très amicaux.

« **Je tiens à préciser que Miss Malhow est moldue. **»

Une fois le mot lâcher, un brouhaha énorme explosa dans la Grande Salle. Des cris outrés furent lancés de la table des Serpentards.

« **Silence ! **» Claqua la voix du directeur.

Le silence revint.

« **Cela est exceptionnel. Aucune remarque déplacée, aucun manque de respect envers votre professeur ne sera toléré sous peine d'une sanction sévère. Miss Malhow aura autant de pouvoirs que les autres professeurs de l'école. **»

Il regarda les élèves d'un œil sévère et reprit son discours.

« **Bien. Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdis de pénétré dans la forêt interdite et selon le souhait de notre concierge, circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre feu sera sanctionner d'une retenue. Sur ceux bon appétit. **»

Il se rassit et les tables se couvrirent de plats plus succulents les uns que les autres. Eleane entama son plat, en silence. Le banquet se termina sous les interrogations des élèves et il fut l'heure de rentrer dans les dortoirs. La jeune femme rentra à ses appartements en compagnie du professeur Flitwick. Après une bonne douche, elle se glissa sous ses draps frais, régla le réveille et s'endormit, angoissant un peu pour le début des cours, le lendemain.

* * *

**Et Voilà pour la rentrée à Poudlard ! J'attends vos avis et commentaires !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Silence is all you know

**Auteur** : Blanche de Nuit

**Pairing : **Severus Snape x Eleane Malhow

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : UR Romance - Drama

**Résumé** : Depuis toutes ces années, il avait vécu dans le silence. Mais quand elle est apparut dans sa vie, ce fut comme si il entendait le monde pour la première fois. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne recommencerai pas.

**Warning : **Présence de lemon et de flash back. Je préfère écrire Severus Snapeet Draco Malfoy, désolé aux personnes qui n'aime pas trop.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages & l'univers appartiennent à l'incomparable J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne rien en publiant cette fiction si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire.

**BlaBla de l'auteur** : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mis un peu de temps mais avec la rentrée en Terminal c'est pas évident !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Noumea : **_ Severus un peu trop souriant ? Etonnant qu'il vienne la voir ? Héhé, il faut dire que je le fais un peu exprès en fait. Tu comprendras au fil de l'histoire, je ne t'en dis pas plus !

**Bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire vos commentaires.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Le son irritant du réveil tira Eleane de son sommeil. Elle leva la main pour l'éteindre et se redressa en s'étirant, cambrant son dos. Elle allait donner son premier cours dans moins de deux heures. Soupirant, elle alla faire sa toilette et se préparer. Elle revêtit une chemise cintrée grise foncée et une jupe tailleur noir lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Elle enfila une paire de bas noir et des ballerines en daim grises. La jeune passa une robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tenue.

« **Dally !** » Appela-t-elle.

La petite elfe de maison apparut immédiatement.

« **Oui Professeur Malhow ?**

**-Est-ce que tu peux apporter ça sur mon bureau, dans ma salle de cours ?** » Demanda Eleane en lui tendant le cahier où elle avait noté les cours.

« **Tout de suite Professeur !** »

L'elfe disparut dans un claquement et la jeune femme sortit de ses appartements et prit la direction de la Grande salle en compagnie de Sir Nicolas. Elle remonta l'allée jusqu'à la table des professeurs, répondant à quelques sourires encourageants de certains élèves avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Minerva.

« **Bonjour Eleane.**

**-Bonjour.**

**-Le professeur Dumbledore vous fait savoir qu'en dehors de vos cours, vous pourrez assister aux notre, histoire de satisfaire votre curiosité m'a-t-il dit.**

**-J'adorerai en apprendre plus sur votre monde. Je retombe pratiquement enfance.** »

Puis la jeune femme regarda les professeurs présents mais ne vit pas Severus.

« **Vous cherchez Severus ?** » Questionna Minerva, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« **Oh, oui…** » Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« **Allons, ne soyez pas gênée. Notre Maître des potions est un homme bien troublant.** »

Elles ne dirent rien de plus et terminèrent leur petit déjeuner. Eleane se rendit au premier étage. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient devant la salle, se regardant en chien de faïence. Plus en avant de leurs camarades se faisaient face deux élèves. L'un des serpentard, à l'allure noble et au port princier avait les cheveux blonds très clairs, presque l'argent. Ses yeux orages fixaient avec rage le gryffondor qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Brun, les cheveux en pagaille il retournait son regard émeraude sur le blond qu'il dominait en taille et en carrure.

« **Alors Potter, toujours sur mon chemin.** » Cracha le blond.

« **Alors Malefoy, comment va ton petit papa mangemort ?** » Répondit le brun.

Sentant la bagarre venir, Eleane intervint.

« **Messieurs, retournez dans vos rangs.** » Ordonna-t-elle.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle et le gryffondor obéit et se rangea. Elle se tourna vers le serpentard qui ne bougeait pas de sa place, la fixant sans rien dire. Un flash lui passa devant les yeux alors qu'elle fixait les yeux orageux. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières et se reprit.

« **Entrez dans la salle calmement.** »

Le blond recula dans les rangs et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe avant de s'installer. Gryffondor à droite et Serpentard à gauche. La jeune femme remonta l'allé et s'appuya dos à son bureau, regardant les élèves face à elles.

« **Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez je me nomme Eleane Malhow et je serais votre nouveau professeur. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne voit pas ma présence d'un très bon œil mai peu importe, j'espère simplement faire qu'ils aillent au delà de leur préjugés. Bien, je voudrais maintenant savoir lesquelles d'entre vous sont nés moldu.**»

Deux mains se levèrent du côté des gryffondors. Une jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse, un jeune homme métis levèrent la main.

« **Comment vous appeler vous ?**

**-Hermione Granger, Professeur.**

**-Dean Thomas.**

**-D'accord, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez dans l'organisation des cours afin de les rendre plus…Attractif ! Puis-je comptez sur vous ?** »

Ils acquiescèrent, ravis de participer à l'élaboration des cours.

« **Super ! Je veux faire en sorte que vous amusiez tout en découvrant plein de choses sur mon monde. J'envisage donc de vous faire faire ce que les jeunes moldu font à votre âge.** **Ce cours étant interactif, je voudrais qu'une fois par semaine, un d'entre vous propose une activité sorcière pour la classe. Je ne connais rien sur votre monde et je voudrais en apprendre plus moi aussi.** **Les devoirs pour cette matière seront rares. Je vous demanderais juste à chaque fin de cours que vous me rédigiez quelques lignes sur ce que vous avez ressentis à chaque nouvelle expérience.**»

Des sourires apparurent sur le visage des élèves.

« **Evidement, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire si vous voulez que ce cours reste amusant. C'est donnant-donnant.** **Est-ce clair ?** »

Ils acquiescèrent pour la plupart.

« **Super. Juste une dernière chose, pour que je mémorise plus facilement vos prénoms, dite le à chaque fois que vous prenez la parole.** **Avez-vous des questions ? **»

Aucune main ne se leva.

« **Dans ce cas commençons. Pour ce premier cours je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui fait la fierté de vos maisons respectives. Quelqu'un veut commencer ?** »

Le jeune homme roux, assis à côté d'Hermione et du brun du couloir leva la main. Eleane lui donna la parole.

« **Ronald Weasley Professeur. Gryffondor est la maison du courage et de la force. Seuls ceux qui son loyaux et bons y entre.**

**-Dixit celui qui à la trouille des araignées !** » Commenta le blond de serpentard d'un ton dédaigneux

Ronald le foudroya du regard et sembla sur le point de répondre à la pique.

« **Je vous remercie Mr Weasley, vous pouvez vous rasseoir.** »

Elle se tourna vers la rangée gauche.

« **Et bien Mr Draco Malefoy, puisque vous tenez tant à parler, dîtes nous donc ce que représente votre maison.** » Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« **A Serpentard vont les Sangs-Pur, rusés et malins qui arrivent toujours à leur fin.**

-**Vous apportez donc un très grand attachement au sang si je comprends bien ?**

**-Evidement, nous sommes supérieurs à ces Sang-de…Ces demi-sorciers !** » Répondit pompeusement la jeune fille assise à la droite de Draco.

« **Et vous êtes ?**

**-Pansy Parkinson.**

**-Et bien Miss Parkinson, vu ce que vous pensez des sorciers d'origine moldu, je n'ose imaginer ce que vous pensez de moi.** »

La serpentarde ne répondit rien mais elle le pensa tellement fort que tous comprirent. La cloche sonna.

« **Je pensez commencer nos premiers cours par quelques choses de plus gai, mais bon. Pour demain, je souhaite que vous fassiez une rapide recherche sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale qui a eu lieu chez les moldus et que vous en notiez les évènements majeurs. Miss Granger, Messieurs Thomas et Weasley je souhaite vous parler.** »

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et la classe se vida. Eleane soupira et s'appuya contre son bureau.

« **Bien, je pense que vous avez compris sur quoi je vais vous faire travailler au prochain cours ?**

**-Sur le génocide.** » Répondit Hermione.

« **Exact, et comme vous et Mr Thomas savez de quoi il s'agit, je ne veux pas que vous aidiez vos camarades dans leur recherche. Rassurez-vous, c'est la seule fois où j'aborderais ce qui touche aux Sangs et aux préjugés. Nous ferons des choses plus joyeuses ensuite. Je pensais aborder le sport. Peut être le football ou le handball. **

**-Je sens que l'on va bien rire.** » S'enthousiasma Dean.

Eleaore sourit et se tourna vers Ron.

« **Mr Weasley, je suppose que votre père est Arthur Weasley.**

**-Oui, c'est ça.**

**-D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il est passionné des objets moldus.**

**-C'est exact, il à reçut la lettre du professeur Rogue et m'a dit de vous dire qu'il passera vous voir dans la semaine. **

**-Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller !** »

Les trois gryffondor quittèrent la salle et la jeune femme sourit. _Pour un premier cours, ce n'était pas si mal. _Elle se rendit à la porte et fit entrer les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

La pause de midi sonna. Eleane referma la porte de sa classe et se rendit à la Grande Salle. Elle fut rejointe en chemin par le professeur Dumbledore.

« **Alors Miss Malhow, comment c'est passer ces premiers cours ?**

**-Fort bien mais j'ai eu quelque difficultés avec certains.**

**- C'était prévisible mais je suis sur que vous ferez changer d'avis quelques uns d'entre eux.**

**-J'espère aussi.**

**-Etant donné que vous n'avez plus de cours à assuré dans la journée, l'ensemble des professeurs sera ravis de vous accueillir dans les leur. Je vous suggère fortement de commencer par le cours de Sortilèges, de continuer avec le cours de Métamorphose et de finir avec le cours de Potions.**

**-Bien, je vais suivre cotre conseille.**

-**Merveilleux ! Oh, tant que j'y pense, j'ai oublié de vous parler de deux trois petites choses. Poudlard utilise un système de points pour récompenser ou punir les différentes maisons.** **A chaque fois qu'un élève obtient de bons résultats, il rapporte des points à sa Maison, mais chaque fois qu'il enfreint les règles communes, sa Maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons****. Les élèves peuvent aussi gagner des points en gagnant les matchs de Quidditch. Pour ce qui concerne les retenues, ils peuvent soient les faire avec vous soit avec notre concierge Mr Rusard.**

**-D'accord**.

- **Et pour ce qui concerne les raisons de votre arrivée ici.** » Continua-t-il en baissant la voix. « **Vous pouvez en parler mais ne dîtes rien sur Severus. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il vous a sauvé.** »

Elle acquiesça.

« **Bien ! Allons manger ! J'ai une faim de loup !** » S'exclama le vieux sorcier.

Eleane sourit à l'enthousiasme de ce vieil homme. Elle s'assit à la table des professeurs et Caleb, le professeur de DCFM s'assit à côté d'elle.

« **Bien le bonjour à vous Eleane ! Comment c'est passé votre matinée ?**

**-Bonjour, elle c'est plutôt bien passée, merci.**

**-Vous m'en voyez ravis, je m'inquiétais un peu je dois l'avouer.**

**-Oh, mais il ne faut pas voyons.**

**-Je ne peux m'en empêcher et…** »

Une voix glaciale l'interrompit.

« **Cessez donc d'importuner Miss Malhow avec votre pathétique tentative de charme Turner.** »

Eleana tourna la tête vers Severus qui s'assit à ses côtés.

« **Snape, vous…** » Commença Turner.

Mais le Maître des Potions ne l'écouta absolument pas et Eleane dut se retenir de rire. Les répliques acerbes de Severus l'amusaient grandement. Il la brièvement regardait du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la salle. Le déjeuner se passa sans une autre intervention de Caleb. La jeune femme rejoignit le professeur Flitwick pour voir de quoi avait l'air un cours de Sortilège. Le cours se passait avec une classe de première année. La jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise que le professeur Flitwick avait installé près de son bureau.

« **Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir le sort de lévitation. La formule est la suivante, **_**Wingardium Leviosa. **_**Il faut garder le poignet bien souple, puis lever et tourner. Lors de la prononciation du sort, il faut bien que vous insistiez sur le **_**gar.**_** » **

Eleane regarda avec joie les jeunes sorciers apprendre à faire léviter leur plume. Pendant que les élèves s'exerçaient, elle posa tout un tat de question au petit homme qui lui répondit avec entrain.

Le cours de Sortilège terminé, elle se rendit au cours de Métamorphose qui se déroulait avec les dernières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les élèves entrèrent et la jeune femme alla rejoindre Minerva.

« **Ravis de vous accueillir dans mon cours ma chère. Bien, cette année nous allons aborder la Métamorphose humaine avant d'entrer dans les révisions pour vos ASPICS où vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous souhaitez…** »

Les deux heures de Métamorphose passèrent et vint l'heure du cours de Potion qui se déroulaient aussi avec les sixièmes années. Elle prit donc le chemin des cachots avec eux.

« **Professeur Malhow !** » Appela une voix.

Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face au trio des Gryffondor.

« **Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Que puis-je pour vous ?** »

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent.

« **Voilà, on se demandait, euh…** » Hésita Hermione.

« **On se demandait pourquoi vous êtes devenu notre professeur.** » La coupa Harry.

« **Oh.** »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient en retrait.

« **Mon immeuble à été attaqué par des Mangemorts. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je suis arrivée jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore qui ma proposer ce poste afin que je reste ici, en sécurité.** » Dit-elle à voix basse.

Harry se tendit au mot Mangemorts et ses poings se serrèrent.

« **Je suis désolée Professeur, vous êtes la seule rescapée ?** » Demanda la jeune fille.

Eleane acquiesça tristement puis se reprit.

« **Bien, dépêchons nous, le professeur Snape ne nous attendra pas.** »

A la mention du professeur de Potion, les gryffondor blêmirent et c'est en courant qu'ils rejoignirent le couloir de la salle de classe. Heureusement pour eux, Snape n'était pas encore là. La jeune femme arriva à son tour et se resta à coté d'Hermione. Les Serpentards étaient contre le mur face à eux. Eleane sentait la tension qui persistait entre les deux maisons. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit d'un coup, allant violement claquer contre le mur. Severus jaillit de la salle, ses grandes capes noires déployées derrière lui. La jeune femme frissonna, l'homme lui faisait un peu peur.

«**Entrez, en silence.** »

Les élèves ne bronchèrent pas et s'activèrent. Eleana entra en dernière et le maitre des potions referma la porte derrière elle.

« **Miss Malhow, allez vous installer à mon bureau. Pour votre sécurité, vous ne circulerez pas dans la classe. Certains élèves sont…De véritables dangers publics.** » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse en fixant de son regard noir le jeune Neville Londubat qui se recroquevilla sur place.

Elle acquiesça et alla s'asseoir. Severus s'avança face à sa classe, croisant les mains derrière son dos.

« **Pour cette année, la tâche qui m'a été imposé et de faire en sorte que vous obteniez votre ASPICS en potions ce qui est évidement impossible pour certains ainsi ne vous étonnez pas si vous échouez.** »

Eleane fronça les sourcils en entendant le discours du professeur.

« **Bien, à présent, qui peux me dire ce qu'est le philtre de Mort Vivante ?** »

La main d'Hermione se leva. Snape parcourut la classe de ses yeux onyx.

« **Personne ? Je vois…** »

La moldue plissa les yeux, le faisait-il exprès ou était-il aveugle ?

« **Professeur, ce philtre est un ****somnifère très puissant à base d'armoise et d'asphodèle. Ce somnifère est si puissant qu'il peut provoquer un sommeil éternel.** » Récita alors la jeune gryffondor.

« **Comme toujours, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'a pu s'empêcher d'étaler son savoir sans mon autorisation.** » Railla-t-il. « **5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.** »

Eleane écarquilla les yeux. Elle trouvait ce commentaire vraiment blessant.

« **Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous avez le reste de l'heure pour faire cette potion seul. Les ingrédients sont au fond de la salle.** »

La jeune femme calla son dos contre le dossier et prit son mal en patience, elle avait bien l'attention de parler avec le professeur. La chaleur monta rapidement dans la salle de cours et Eleane ôta sa robe de sorciers, s'éventant de sa main. Hormis le tintement des chaudrons et autres, aucun bruit ne régnait. Les élèves ne parlaient pas du tout, même pas un chuchotement. Puis la jeune femme vit un projectile lancer par un élève de Serpentard atterrir dans le chaudron de Neville. Il y eut un sifflement aigu retentit et le récipient se mit à trembler. Les élèves à proximité se jetèrent à terre alors que le chaudron explosait. Une fumée dense envahit la salle.

« **Evanesco ! Londubat, espèce de bon à rien ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait !** » S'exclama Severus en faisant disparaître la fumée.

Eleane se leva et accourut vers le gryffondor. Le jeune homme était au sol, sonné. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui administra quelques tapes sur les joues.

« **Neville ? Vous m'entendez ?** » L'appela-t-elle inquiète.

« **Il n'a rien. Ce n'est qu'un incapable !** » Continua le maître des potions.

Elle sentit la colère monter crescendo mais s'occupa d'abord de l'élève.

« **Mr. Finnigan, Mr Thomas venez m'aider à le lever.** »

Les deux rouge et or vinrent relever leur ami.

« **Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.** » Dit-elle ensuite.

« **Pas besoin, il reste ici.** »

Seamus et Dean et se regardèrent, ne sachant à qui obéir. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et le foudroya du regard.

« **Ce jeune homme va aller à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Vous ne vous souciez peut être pas de la sante des élèves mais moi si !** **Allez-y messieurs.** »

Ils se hâtèrent de sortir. Eleane se dirigea vers l'élève responsable de l'explosion.

« **Mr Goyle, 20 points en moins pour avoir lancer ce projectile et avoir mis en danger la classe. Une heure de colle avec Mr Rusard devrait vous remettre les idées en place !**

-**Et qui vous dis qu'il est responsable. Londubat n'a jamais été doué en potion.**» Contredit Severus.

« **Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux et à moins que vous traitiez de menteuse j'appelle votre façon de faire cours du favoritisme.** »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers son visage.

« **Vraiment ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **Votre mauvaise foi est incroyable **_**Mr **_**Snape. S'en est…Affligeant.** » Gronda-t-elle.

Eleane fit volte face et alla récupérer ses affaires. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« **Oh et Miss Granger !**

**-Oui professeur ?**

**-5 points pour Gryffondor, j'ai trouvé votre réponse très bien.** » Dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle claqua la porte et un lourd silence tomba dans la classe de potions. Tous se retournèrent craintivement vers le maître des potions. Severus regarda la porte, une lueur furieuse dans les yeux. Pour qui diable ce prenait-elle ? Il se retourna vers ses élèves.

« ** Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour vous remettre au travail !** »

Mais ce qu'il c'était passé allait faire le tour de l'école. La terreur des cachots se faisant clouer le bec par la jeune et nouvelle enseignante d'Etudes des Moldu, ça ne peux passer inaperçu.**  
**

* * *

_Alors ce premier cours d'Etude des Moldus ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire la scène du cours de potion ! Mais peut être que certaine n'apprécieront pas que mon petit OC est remballé le Grand Severus Snape ! Lol. J'attends vos commentaires ! Bises._


End file.
